Faith of the Heart
by Warwolf
Summary: On Christmas Day, A certain Vulpine Digimon is treated to a rare occurence, and realizes that Romance is a road worth travelling. Special Christmas WAFFy Renakato story.


**_ Faith of the Heart_**

By Warwolf 

Author's notes: I just couldn't resist this one! It's a litle romance fic done to Rod Stewart's Faith of the Heart. (For those fellow Trekkers, yes I'm aware Russell Watson has performed the song, but Stewart did so first.) 

The usual key applies, but I sick of posting it every time. -- Go look at my other fics to figure'em out! 

I watch him from afar. And at times I can't understand why I do.   
He's little more than a child. Just now coming into adolescence. His eyes though, are what I think captivates me the most. He's not a Digimon. He's not even the most powerful being in the Human Race. But still, in his eyes are the soul of a warrior. 

I know what you must be asking. Why a human, Right? Or perhaps better yet, why _THIS _human? 

I wish I had an answer for you. But I don't. I can only watch, and smile as he begins to speak with one of his many friends. I find myself thinking that if he knew the way a Digimon felt about him, he might, as he puts it 'freak out'. My fur rustles in the breeze. Ruki would laugh herself sick if she knew. She'd felt attracted to him herself, before deciding that she wasn't ready for romance yet. In a way, I felt glad that she had decided that. She still has an interest in him. But since she has more or less 'removed herself' from the playing field as it were, I can feel for him to my heart's content...perhaps even try to woo him, without feeling guilty about it. I've been told I have a strange sense of aesthetics. Perhaps this simply proves it.   
I watch over him for the rest of the day.I find it startling to see that no matter what he does, he seems to be perpetually happy. Such a carefree soul. One willing, ready, and able to see the best in everyone. Could a relationship ever truly work? Terriermon has often told me that I'm so stoic and steeped in etiquette and so tense and ready for combat, that I border on being morbid. Impmon- or perhaps I should call him Beelzebumon, for he stays in that form far more regularly than he used to- has also made it a point to tell me that I need to 'lighten up and get the stick out of my ass', to qoute him. Perhaps he's right. But certainly, it would be a...unique situation. I wonder how he might react? 

I snap my head up. That's him! He's...singing? I've never heard him sing before. I think I like it... 

So beautiful... where did he learn such a song? It seems foreign...but the way he sings it, who could tell? I follow as he continues through the park, being careful not to be seen by anyone else, and keeping my ears attuned to the sound of his voice... 

I smile as we approach his house. In so many ways, I feel as if he's singing to me directly. As if he knew I was watching him all this time. We stop not far from his home, and he picks up a few things from his favorite outdoor card vendor. He comes here every so often, usually when he has nothing better to do and is looking to improve his deck. He glances over to the window which reflects his image and mine, though I am on the roof of the building across from him, no one will notice me here...wait...no...that couldn't have been what I thought happened. Did he just smile entirely at me via his reflection? No...It can't be. I've followed him countless times, and he's never been the wiser... 

It takes all my will not to weep at how beautiful his voice has sounded, raised in song like this. I've seen him at his highest moments, and I've seen him at his worst. Or so I believed until now. Singing like this, for the sheer enjoyment of it. I land near his house, as I know that it's his ultimate destination, my ears pricked, and listening for his voice as he draws closer. 

I gasp in surprise, he's so close! Already? Was I off in how long it'd take to reach his home? 

Then his hand clasps my shoulder, causing me to jump a bit in surprise. I turn to him, and he smiles at me, with those deep green eyes. Eyes that have captivated my soul for so long. 

I can't stop the tears this time, or my smile. There's so much I want to say to him. But he simply shakes his head, and his eyes invite my to join him this time in what I now know to be the chorus, and I answer with the words I've come to know. Our voices join together for this chorus. And it hurts so much to not be able to know if he understands why I weep. 

I can't take it anymore. I grabs him by the shoulders and kiss him fiercely. I can't take the idea of him never knowing. He seems to go into shock for a moment, before...he kisses back.. by the Kami, he's kissing back! He's not afraid...he has so much love in him that I can feel it. He...how do I put it? 

"Takato..." 

"Renamon..." 

And then, he sings one last line, and I know the ring of truth of it. 

_Owari_

The Unenviable Author's Post-Notes: Heh, a little WAFFy thing I've been planning to post for months, and only tonight finally finished it. Happy Holidays, folks! The other stories will be updated eventually! 

Secondary note: My two fanfics will remain intact on and I will post the URLs on my profile page in a few days for those who want to see the original version of this fic and Funeral for a Friend. In the meantime, let know how you feel about their attack on songfics! I didn't cut and paste my lyrics. I typed them myself after hunting said lyrics down! 

At this point Godzilla pops up and waves. 

Godzilla: Don't forget to Review! . 


End file.
